


Nothing's Always as It Seems

by Saz_Rah



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: ABO, Actually I take that back this is pretty darn soft, Alpha Bang Chan, Alpha Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beta Lee Minho, Both tags because it depends on the chapter, Bottom Seo Changbin, But also, Canon Compliant, Consensual Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings, Felix wants to be good for Changbin, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Half fluff half smut, Happy Ending (no pun intended), Knotting, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is Whipped, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, Light Dom/sub, Like very very very consensual, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Han Jisung, Omega Kim Woojin, Omega Seo Changbin, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rutting, Scenting, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Seo Changbin-centric, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stray Kids are shook, Swearing, Switching, They are both awkard cuties, Top Felix, presenting, this is lowkey soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saz_Rah/pseuds/Saz_Rah
Summary: Betas are the main population and in Stray Kids that is no exception.However the real question is, why did JYP nearly get rid of an alpha?Because they didn't know yet, of course.And neither did Changbin....Of course, Changbin had no idea he was an omega either.





	1. The Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so:  
> 1\. Read the first chapter if you are here for the fluff  
> 2\. Read the second chapter if you are here for the smut ;)  
> 3\. Read the whole thing if you're here for the Changlix <3 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!~

Felix woke up feeling a bit off. But that was pretty normal considering the amount of practicing they'd been doing in the lead up to this comeback.  
It didn't get better throughout the day though, and it started feeling like an itch that he just couldn't scratch. 

The next few days continued in the same way, and a few of the members asked if he was feeling alright. There was nothing wrong with him so he just smiled and made excuses.  
Then the next morning Felix woke up gasping, hard, and with a wet bed. Completely embarrassed, he threw his sheets in the laundry basket and tried to go about his day as normal. Still, at breakfast he was struggling to have conversation, and he kept getting distracted by random things. He nearly took his plate to his bedroom, not the kitchen, and when Chan asked him what's up, he mumbled, "too much smell." 

Chan was incredibly baffled by this and watched Felix for the rest of the morning. Felix seemed agitated and twitchy, flinching at times for no apparent reason. Before everyone left for training, Chan pulled Felix aside to try and find out what was wrong. Felix had no idea, but begrudgingly accepted when Chan said that he should stay and rest.

At training, Chan started pushing them all harder because of the stress of the new comeback.  
After one particular lousy run through, Chan called them all into a circle and gave them a motivational lecture, looking each of them in the eye to get the point across.  
When he stopped talking, Jisung, the second presented omega in the group after Woojin, called Chan out saying, "stop using your alpha-ness on us".  
The other boys laughed. "But don't worry hyung we'll work harder." 

The alpha had completely frozen however, because he had finally worked out what was wrong with Felix. Cursing himself for being so oblivious, he told everyone to start practicing again but ushered Woojin over.  
"I just realised what's up with Felix. He's presenting as an alpha... He's going through his first rut."  
Woojin was a bit shocked but a look of understanding came over his face as he pieced together Felix's recent behaviour.  
"You need to head back to the dorm then. You're the only one who's pheromones won't freak him out... Well apart from the three that haven't presented yet, but you'll deal with it better."  
Chan agreed, but he couldn't help look around at the other members.  
"Don't worry darling, I'll look after them. By tomorrow they'll be in top shape, you can count on me, remember I'm the eldest here."  
With a kiss on the cheek Woojin ushered him out, "Go look after him. I'll make sure not to let the boys go back to the dorm until you say so." 

Chan found Felix in his room with the door shut with a chair against it.  
"Felix, I'm here for you. I'll make you some food and then you can come out when you're ready."  
He decided to make soup, because even if Felix wasn't conventionally sick, by having to go through his rut alone there is no doubt he'd be feeling unwell. Chan couldn't hear much from Felix's bedroom, apart from the occasional moan or cry out in pain. Chan was lucky to have Woojin to keep him sane when he first presented, emitting calming pheromones to help him sleep through the 24 hours. 

A few hours later, Felix came out of his room. He looked like a mess.  
Chan simply stated, "You're an alpha."  
Felix didn't have it in him to nod, instead he just sat down at the table. Chan brought over the soup, but noticed that Felix was just staring at nothing.  
"Open up." Felix looked down at the spoon and then up at Chan. He opened his mouth and Chan spoon fed him. After a few mouthfuls Felix started to look more alive.  
"How am I an alpha, hyung? How is this possible?"  
They both knew that it was very unlikely for Felix to be an alpha. His whole demeanour and attitude were much closer to an omega’s. Also there was the matter of genetics, and most of his family were betas.  
"I don't know Lix. But you just went through your first rut so there's no denying it." 

"I- I don't know anything about being an alpha. I'm not even sure what a rut is."  
Chan wrapped his arm around Felix with a tight squeeze, fondness coating his features.  
"Don't worry pup I'll explain everything. But first, am I allowed to tell people? I've already told Woojin because I had to to get here."  
Felix leant into Chan. "I think I'll wait a bit before telling everyone." 

It'd been a week and Felix still hadn't told the others. They were training and the comeback was only days away so energy was high. Felix thought one transition could be easily fixed by changing it a bit, because it was slowing everyone down. He tried to tell everyone in between runs, but no one was listening to him.  
Hyunjin said something and people listened, and Felix got mad. Woojin would call it "going full alpha mode".  
Felix unknowingly released a large amount of dominating pheromones and growled at the members. It took a few seconds for Felix to comprehend what had happened, being confused by everyone's shocked expressions.  
Jisung had forgotten to take his suppressants as often because of the recent stress, and because he wasn't officially bonded to Minho yet he felt like Felix could almost trigger his heat. 

Changbin watched Jisung run out of the room and then finally said what everyone was thinking.  
"Lix are you... Are you an alpha?"  
Completely embarrassed and internally freaking out, Felix sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.  
"Ah, yeah I am. I, uh, found out last week?"  
Felix looked to Chan for help and the elder just exasperatedly shook his head. 

Since all the members found out, so did the staff and JYP. Felix's influence and impact as an alpha idol was explained to him. They said that even if he doesn't officially express the fact that he is an alpha, he can still use his abilities to create good publicity for himself, Stray Kids, and the company. Felix listened because it was important, but he didn’t think that anyone needed to know or that anyone would care that he was an alpha. 

There was someone who definitely cared. It was about a few months since Felix had presented as an alpha, and Changbin couldn't stop thinking about it. His small crush on Felix was a well known fact to the other members, but none of them knew that it had been intensifying over the last couple months. The thing was, Changbin was a very late bloomer when it came to presenting. All the other members but himself and the younger two had presented. When Hyunjin presented as a beta, even though he’s younger than Changbin, Felix was the first person that Changbin went to. And when Jisung presented, while Changbin was sick with worry and the anxiety of not knowing yet, Felix held him close until he stopped crying. So, at first Changbin started to idolise the younger member for how he had looked after him. They'd always had an interesting dynamic, and a level of fondness and understanding that brought them closer. But as time progressed, so too did Changbin’s feelings, until the point where he knew he had to talk to someone about his major crush. 

Changbin went searching for Jisung. Upon knocking and opening the door, Changbin realised he wasn't alone as Minho was with him.  
"What's up?"  
Changbin shot Jisung down, "Nah it's fine I'll talk to you later."  
Jisung could tell that Changbin wasn't very fine and needed to talk.  
"No it's fine! Minho can leave if you want."

Changbin looked between them, worrying his teeth between his lips as he made up his mind.  
"Actually, wait. It might be a good idea to hear your thoughts as well."  
Sitting down on the bed, Minho encouraged him to speak. 

"Well... As you know I like Felix... Yes Jisung I _still_ like him. And as you also know I haven't presented yet. I'm so worried about my crush getting worse but I'm also worried about our dynamic when I do present and you guys have to deal with your dynamic and yeah-"  
Minho spoke up, "It's ok Binnie"  
Jisung pulled him into a cuddle with Minho, "Ok? Let's talk." 

Changbin felt much better after his conversation with the two boys, however two weeks later he started getting antsy again. He kept thinking about Felix and about presenting. He wondered if he would present as the alpha that most people expected him to be.  
And then when he wasn't thinking about that, he was still irritable and jumpy for no reason. All the members noticed but no one mentioned anything.  
However, they also started to notice that it always stopped whenever he was around Felix. 

So, the members started pushing the two together more, because they were sick of Changbin's behaviour.  
Changbin started to notice, but didn't mind. He couldn't deny that he immediately felt more at ease and comfortable when he was around Felix. He knew he could go to Felix when he felt like this, because Felix also went to him. The amount of times that Felix had acted the opposite way to a "conventional alpha", and gone to Changbin with his worries, showing his true emotions, was immeasurable. 

However, Changbin noticed he was acting a bit more clingy than usual.  
Sitting away from Felix meant that thoughts of sitting next to him kept going through his head.  
If he got a hug from another member, he would be hoping it was Felix instead. 

His neediness, which he fully acknowledged but couldn't stop, became even worse when he was sitting next to Felix on the couch. They were just on their phones, and the other members where in other rooms.  
Changbin couldn't stop himself from leaning into Felix. Felix was happy with this, especially because of his crush on Changbin that had been progressing since predebut. But since no one, especially Changbin, knew about his crush, Changbin immediately moved once he realised he’d overstepped his bounds. Felix moved him back until he was basically cuddling the elder. Shocked but satisfied, Changbin leant into Felix's warmth.

You see, Felix had always idolised Changbin, just as Changbin idolised him. It was inevitable when you put a bunch of nice, talented people together. He looked up to him in his talent, his charisma, and of course his visuals. He doesn't even know when he started to think about Changbin in a different way. Secondary genders aside, Felix always had a suspicion that he preferred guys, and because of secondary genders that was not uncommon. However, it was usually because of another person's secondary gender that you are attracted, so Felix felt a bit shocked when he finally realised that he was attracted to Changbin even though they both didn't know their secondary genders.

Originally, he let his crush take over and got closer to Changbin in any way possible. The fans even noticed that the two had a connection, because Felix was smitten. When they debuted though, Felix realised the repercussions of his crush. For a while he suppressed his feelings: he tried not to let his eyes linger on him, he tried not to get excited just by seeing Changbin happy, he dialled down the skinship. He noticed Changbin pulling away from him as well, and started to believe that Changbin would never like him. But as the older members presented, and got together, Felix started feeling better in his own skin. He knew he was allowed to like Changbin, but he had resigned himself and his pining heart to the fact that Changbin would never know.

Cuddled close, the two oblivious boys had no idea that they were both pining after each other.  
Suddenly, a voice in Changbin’s head said "this is not enough". A part of Changbin agreed and he started to snuggle into Felix, breathing in his scent.  
He looked up at Felix and realised just how close they were. He looked from Felix's eyes and down to his lips and back up. A part of him knew he shouldn't but the rest of him was screaming to reduce the distance between them. Felix was completely unprepared for this but he also really badly wanted to kiss Changbin. He absentmindedly licked his lips and watched Changbin's gaze follow the motion. Felix decided to just go with it, he started to lean even closer- 

Jeongin and Seungmin walked into the room mid conversation, and just managed to miss seeing Changbin and Felix jumping apart from each other, shocked, the moment ruined. Jeongin asked Changbin a question and conversation continued until Changbin could run off so nothing could be said about the incident. 

The next day, Felix was annoyed. Changbin was quite obviously avoiding him. At practice, he'd immediately start talking to whoever was near him as soon as Felix tried to get close, and physically dodged him a few times. Felix was sick of it. They didn't even kiss and if Changbin was really that opposed to it, he can just tell Felix. Exasperated, Felix knew he would have to track Changbin down to get him to talk. 

He found him in the hallway in the dorm, "Hey Changbin!"  
Changbin turned around like a frightened cat with its shackles raised.  
"Woah it's ok mate I just wanna talk."  
Changbin took a deep breath in. "I'm sorry it was my fault I shouldn't have leant against you, I shouldn't have _laid_ on you, I got way too close and then we- I was just in a weird mood it won't happen again I'll make sure of it don't worry I'm sorry, that wasn't meant to happen and I'm sorry-" 

Completely not in control of his actions, but annoyed that Changbin wouldn't even try to listen to him when he kept trying to intervene, Felix growled at Changbin. It was a natural response from being ignored as the alpha doesn't like that.  
However, Felix was not expecting the response from Changbin.  
Overwhelmed by the sheer dominance of Felix's action, Changbin whimpered.  
Felix was shocked by this and looked at Changbin with wide eyes. Comprehending what had happened, Changbin’s fight or flight response activated and he ran away from Felix.  
Felix wouldn't let him and at the last second grabbed his hand.  
Turning him around, he growled "You're not running away this time".

He pulled Changbin against him and finally brought their lips together. They broke apart for a moment, catching their breaths and comprehending what was happening, but they quickly moved together again. Felix thought that Changbin’s lips were magical, and Changbin controlled the kiss until Felix was almost moaning at his actions. They moved backwards until Felix’s back hit the wall, the kiss getting steamier with every second. Felix brought his hands to Changbin’s sides, scrunching up the fabric of his shirt, and moved his head to deepen the kiss. Changbin approved of this and started to try and part Felix’s lips with his tongue. Felix opened and suddenly the kiss got even more passionate, which Felix didn't think possible. Their pupils were dilated, their breathing quick and hearts racing. 

But they'd forgotten that they were not in one of the rooms. Woojin entered the hallway and upon noticing their situation, had to fake cough to get them to notice.  
They both jumped, startled, but didn't move away from each other. As they turned to face him, the amount of pheromones in the room became even more suffocating. To be sure though, Woojin visibly sniffed the air. The other boys were confused, especially when Woojin’s jaw dropped. 

"Changbin- you're- you're in heat."


	2. The Smut

_Woojin visibly sniffed the air. The other boys were confused, especially when Woojin’s jaw dropped._

_"Changbin- you're- you're in heat."_

Changbin’s head whipped around to Woojin, but that was the only movement as the boys were frozen solid in their shock.  
"Wait that means you're an... An omega?" Felix's voice cracked on the end of the sentence. Changbin couldn't respond, his wide eyes still looking at the elder omega.  
"I'm gonna get Chan... He's the leader, he can deal with this." Woojin almost sprinted out to get away from the situation.

Unknowingly, both boys immediately gravitated back to one another. Chan entered the hallway to find them pressed up against each other, neck to neck, basically scenting each other without knowing.  
"Well." Chans voice made both boys jump again. "I'd planned on doing this the proper way but seeing the two of you like this... I'm gonna be straight with you.” Chan couldn’t help but snicker at that, “You need to decide whether you want to fuck or not." 

Hearing the obscenity come out of their leaders mouth brought them back to their senses. They both flushed bright red and in their embarrassment they wanted to run away and erase this from ever happening. Sex was a part of life, especially where secondary genders are involved. Still, the two young boys had never considered it to be a reality apart from taking care of themselves in the privacy of the bathroom. 

Chan continued, "Either way, I'm gonna get everyone out of the dorms so that the two of you are alone. And I'm gonna tell them about you presenting so that they don't get confused about all these freaking pheromones."  
Chan had said this all seriously, which was freaking the boys out. Then he started to smile. "But congratulations Changbin!"  
His smile then turned into a sly smirk, and he said to Felix in English, "Good luck."  
Felix went impossibly redder at what he was insinuating. Watching Chan leave, Felix turned to see Changbin but noticed he was walking off as well. 

"Where do you think you're going?" 

Changbin reluctantly turned around, head bowed down, "Well you won't want me so I'm going to take care of myself." 

Unknowingly upon seeing the submissive posture from the elder, Felix had moved closer to try and get rid of the posture.  
He decided to throw caution to the wind and let some of his alpha instincts take over. He cupped Changbin’s chin in his hands and forced his head to look at him.  
Staring into his eyes, he whispered, "Do you not want me to take care of you?" 

He watched Changbins eyes widen again, and Changbin had to control the urge to whimper.  
Now that he knew he was in heat, everything made more sense, and it was as if knowing about it caused it to actually start happening. As soon as Felix touched him, and being close enough to smell his alpha pheromones meant that his body started responding in multiple new, weird ways. Changbin managed to subconsciously emit submissive pheromones, but still had complete clarity as he slowly nodded his head.  
A wide smile graced Felix's face upon seeing how cute Changbin was being. He realised he was still holding his face, and so he let his hand drop to intertwine their fingers.  
"We need to talk about this properly though." Felix said, and led Changbin to his own room. They sat on opposite beds, Felix on Chan’s and Changbin on his own. 

After sitting down, the reality of the situation set in for Felix.  
"Wait how did I just act so calm I don't know what's happening I don't know what to do."  
Changbin looked alarmed as Felix twisted his fingers and looked at the ground.  
With a deep breath he looked up at Changbin.  
"But I do know that I want to help you. I want to make sure you feel good."  
Felix turned completely red as he thought about what he said.  
"I don't have to touch you though if you don't want me too! It's up to you! I don't even have to be here. I don't want to force you into doing something- oh my gosh if you are already in heat than I'll be taking advantage of you I can't do that I love you too much-" 

Changbin gasped at what Felix let slip in his ramble.  
" 'Lix..." Felix gulped as he looked back into Changbins eyes.  
"Is that true? Please don't tell me you’re just saying that because your an alpha and I'm an omega-"  
Felix rushed over to Changbins bed.  
"Yes, these pheromones and making me a bit crazy, but no Changbin, it- it is true. I never thought I'd tell you like this... But yes. I have the biggest crush on you, and I think I love you. Our secondary genders have nothing to do with it."  
A sly smirk covered Changbins face, " It sure does help though.'  
Felix looked at him expectantly. It took far longer for his brain to process. "Oh! Sorry my head’s all weird. I love you too 'Lix."  
Felix’s mouth dropped to a perfect O shape. Changbin chuckled and tried to lean into Felix.  
"Wait wait wait." Felix scooted back onto Chans bed, causing Changbin to whimper at the lack of Felix.  
"Why did you move away alpha?" Changbins face held such a mix of love, lust and submission that Felix's brain short circuited.  
"Don't worry Binnie, your alpha will come and take good care of you soon." 

Changbin keened at that but also pouted because he wanted Felix with him now. His heat was steadily increasing and if he had his way he'd be on all fours by now. 

"Is there any way you can stop being so- so- tempting? I'm trying to set up rules here."  
"...We need direct consent. We also need to talk about contraception. Are you on any, hyung?" 

"Lix I had no idea I was an omega or that I would present today so no." 

"You can take the day after pill it'll be fine. And surely Chan has condoms in here?" 

"I- uh- I have some."  
They both blushed. 

"Ok good. And uh- I'd like to talk about what this actually means? If I help you through your heat does that mean we can be together or-" 

"Yes." Changbin whispered the word, but couldn't help but respond to Felix.  
Felix smiled slightly and was met by a great smile from Changbin. 

This made Felix smile bigger, "Great. Good that that is sorted. And am I allowed to bite you? Which obviously wouldn’t mean we are mated or bonded but still I don’t want to presume I can mark you..."  
All this talking was just letting Changbin’s heat get worse, and he started getting unbearably hot and he was already soaking wet.  
He responded while he pulled his top over his head, “Yes you can bite and mark me.”

Looking over at Felix, he noticed that the younger was staring intently at the skin now on display.

Walking closer to Felix he said, "Could we please hurry this up?" 

"Uh-yes- ok. So the last thing. I 100% consent to having sex with you."  
Changbin started smirking,  
"Do you consent to having sex with me?" Changbin stopped, kneeling directly in front of Felix. "Do you ah-" he watched Changbin slowly lick his lips, "consent to me-" Changbin tilted his head to show off the spot that he could be marked, "fucking you-" Changbin arched his back, "licking you, touching you-" He watched as Changbin slid his hands up his body and slipped a finger into his mouth and started sucking on it. "And knotting you?" Felix breathed out, finally getting the question out.

Changbin had a predatory smirk on his face at how he had managed to derail Felix. 

Felix giggled half delusional, "this is so fucking useless. I want to pounce on you literally because our bodies decided that we had to create secondary genders to keep humanity going. I do not need to breed you so why the fuck does my brain keep telling me to?" 

Changbin dropped his smile and took hold of Felix’s hands.  
"I know it's stupid. But since it means I get to be here with you and do this, I don't mind."  
He leant up closer to Felix.  
"And I agree and consent to you doing _anything_ you want with me. I trust you Lix." 

He leant their foreheads together.  
"Now are you really going to make a man beg for you to fuck them?" 

He barely finished the question before Felix’s mouth was on his, effectively shutting him up.  
They kissed slowly at first, lightly holding on to each other.  
But it felt like there was electricity between them wherever they touched, and they were both desperate for more. Their kisses quickly turned more intense, content in the knowledge that they can go slow another time. They got rougher, Felix reaching his hand to sneak into Changbin’s hair, trying to get as close as possible. They lent backwards until they were lying down, Changbin holding his weight over Felix. Changbin bit Felix's lip and in retaliation, Felix tugged at his hair. Changbin broke the kiss with a gasp and sat up as he felt slick start to run down his thigh.  
Felix watched Changbin’s eyeline, and upon noticing what he was looking towards his ass, decided to help him out. With a small peck and a cute smile, Felix grabbed his hands and pulled him up to stand to help remove Changbin’s pants.

After getting him naked, Felix started to dominate.  
"Lie down for me."  
Even more slick started being produced at the command in Felix's voice, and he quickly climbed onto his bed.  
Felix gave a smile at this, and Changbin noted that it was almost like his normal smile, but there was something predatory about it as well. 

"Now spread your legs." 

Changbin keened at the way that Felix's eyes shifted across his body.  
Looking directly at Changbin, he said "good boy." 

Changbin couldn't help but whimper. 

"Do you want me to touch you?"  
Changbin quickly nodded his head. Felix leant down and passionately kissed him, then moved to his neck and shoulders, attempting to suck hickeys. When Changbin whimpered again, this time out of annoyance, Felix stopped. 

"Oh? Did you not mean like that?" He said with faked shock. 

Out of breath, Changbin responded. "Tease me later. I'm in heat right now." 

Felix still made no move to help him out, and instead starting smirking.  
Feeling another wave of the heat hit, Changbin became desperate.  
"Please... alpha" 

This turned the tables and made Felix lose his control on the situation. He leant down to kiss him, while also rubbing his hand up Changbin's thigh until he got close to the area with the most slick.  
"Say it again." 

Changbin looked up at Felix with hooded eyes.  
"Please Alpha." 

Felix thrust a finger into his wet hole, knowing there was enough lubrication from the slick.  
Changbin arched under the touch but still wanted more.  
"Please Alpha. Please touch me. I'll be your good boy." 

Felix started thrusting his finger, quickly adding another one. He captured Changbin’s lips again, almost biting his lip as he pushed even further.  
Feeling Changbin's tightness completely disappear in his preparation to be filled, Felix added a third finger and tried finding his golden spot. Changbin panted into his ear, whimpering when Felix moved his fingers at a certain angle. Felix finally found his prostate and purposely kept hitting against it. Changbin could feel himself coming apart, but knew that it wouldn't be enough. 

In a moment of pure submission triggered by the omega in him, Changbin whispered,  
"Felix, am I allowed to cum?"  
Felix gave a soft smile at how cute Changbin is, and nodded yes. However the smile quickly changed as Felix put even more focus on driving him over the edge.  
Changbin made a sound that he was not at all proud of as he came, and Felix swallowed it up with a kiss. 

When he came back to, he saw Felix kneeling above him, completely clothed.  
"This will not do."  
Changbin wrapped his leaps around Felix and turned him over until he was straddling him. 

Felix watched, entertained, as Changbin quickly removed his trousers and pants.  
Since he was apparently already half naked now, Felix pulled his T-shirt over his head as well, completely naked. Changbin forgot that he was in heat for a second as he just purely admired the dancer's body. And then he remembered Felix’s flexibility and his stamina- Changbin wasn't too far gone to not blush at what he was thinking. Both boys stared at each other in awe. Felix’s demeanor changed again and he whispered, "I'm nervous hyung." 

"I love you and I trust you Lix, don't worry"

Changbin scanned his eyes over Felix's body again, and couldn't look away from his half erection. He looked a Felix with hooded eyes, "Can I?" 

Felix gave a quick nod. Changbin reached out his hand and lightly wrapped it around his cock, Felix gasping at its slight coldness.  
Changbin slowly started to run his hand up and down, getting a feel for it.  
Felix's eyes fluttered in arousal and anticipation. As he started to pump it, he looked up at Felix. "Your mine now, aren't you?"  
Felix was like jelly in his hands, blessed out with the feeling of Changbin’s rough hands touching him. Felix gasped again as Changbin rubbed him in a certain way. Changbin smirked and repeated the action, and started to pump his hands faster.  
Felix’s breaths started getting fast but he was biting his lip not to moan, and instead gave breathy sighs.  
Upon noticing Felix biting his lip, Changbin stopped. "We can't have that now can we." 

With a growl, Felix forced Changbin to start moving his hand again.  
"Nice try sweetheart but I'm the one in charge." 

Changbin got increasingly wetter but still smirked, "Yes sir." 

He then focused on trying to get Felix over the edge, but the younger didn't want that.  
"No baby, let's get on with things." 

He instructed Changbin to lie down again, and in between kisses and hickeys he started to finger Changbin open again.  
It did not take long at all until Changbin was a moaning, panting mess again, spreading his legs further and pushing himself up to present himself to the alpha.  
Felix, feeling like the luckiest man alive to help Changbin through his heat, kissed Changbin for all he was worth.  
"Are you ready baby?" 

"Yes... Please." 

With a final peck, Felix guided himself to Changbin’s entrance, and slowly pushed all the way in.  
Because of all the natural readying of the heat, as soon as Felix was all the way in, Changbin wanted more. 

"Come on Felix, give it to me like I know you want to." Changbin smirked at him. 

Taking the challenge, Felix thrust in and out, jerking his hips and desperately holding onto Changbin. Changbin’s tight wetness felt so good.  
Changbin was euphoric with the feeling of Felix moving within him, however be could still feel Felix holding back. He tried moving his hips to chase after Felix, but it still wasn't enough. 

"More 'Lix." 

Felix just looked at him but didn't speed up or thrust deeper.  
Changbin sighed around a moan as Felix moved. 

"A-alpha please, I-I want more." This caught Felix's attention. 

"Alpha I'll be a good boy I'll be a good omega, I want you to fuck me harder." 

Felix felt impossibly more aroused, and with one final whimper said, "you asked for it" before plunging in deeper and harder than before. 

He started moving faster, and Changbin couldn't tell where one moan ended and another began. All he knew was that he was Felix's, and his omega was incredibly satisfied. As Felix's movements became more erratic, he started to purposely hit against Changbin’s prostate even more, and Changbin started mewling. Felix lost it at that. 

"Your such a good omega, look at you. So good for me. I'll breed you so well omega don't you worry."  
He pushed Changbin into the bed even more as he helped Changbin through his orgasm, and kept thrusting, chasing his own end. He came with a deep moan and pushed deep into Changbin.  
He rolled them to their side just as Felix felt his knot growing.  
Changbin whimpered from oversensitivity, but Felix kissed the sound away. It quickly melted back into comfort, and Changbin was offered a reprieve from the pain and arousal of his heat. Noticing Changbin relaxing, Felix started slowly kissing Changbin’s neck. He took his time and was gentle, not aiming to claim but to instead scent and calm the omega. Felix pulled out once his knot deflated but he didn’t move away from Changbin. 

As both the boys became more lucid they blushed at everything that had just happened.

“Well… That just happened.” Changbin looked away. 

Felix caught his attention with another kiss. “And I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

Changbin whispered “I love you” and cuddled into Felix’s chest, a small, happy smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Let me know what you thought, and if you have any fic requests <3 <3
> 
> UPDATE: Thank you for 300 kudos omygosh I love you allllll


End file.
